Día Prometido
by Lovely Flower
Summary: Pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero una promesa es una promesa y debe cumplirse. En especial si hay amor de por medio. RoyAi, para variar. Celebrando mis seis años publicando fanfics :D


El día prometido

Por _Lovely Flower_

* * *

Unos rayos de luz se colaban por las persianas mal cerradas de la habitación del, ahora, _Furher Roy Mustang_.

_Sí, lo había conseguido, y con honores_.

Con apenas 32 años, el alquimista se convertía en el líder militar _más joven _de Amestris. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de aquello.

Se levantó con sorna y caminó descalzo hasta el baño. **'Rayos, frío'** murmuró para si mismo al contacto de sus pies con el piso del baño. Se desnudó y se metió a la ducha, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el choque del agua caliente con su piel. Al terminar, se cubrió con una toalla y se observó con detenimiento en el espejo. No había llegado gratuitamente a donde estaba, las múltiples marcas y cicatrices en el cuerpo se lo recordaban, sin contar aquellas que no eran visibles para los demás… _las del alma_.

Se calzó el uniforme militar y volvió a contemplarse, un tanto incrédulo, un tanto absorto por lo que veía. La gorra, las estrellas y medallas en la chaqueta, la espada al cinto y los infaltables guantes blancos con su círculo de transmutación en ellos. Suspiró… ya eran las 7:24 AM y en cualquier momento sus escoltas lo pasarían a buscar.

En efecto, minutos después escuchó la bocina de un vehículo y al asomarse por la ventana pudo distinguir a dos militares, uno rubio y otro de lentes. Bajó sin premura la escalera que separaba su cuarto de la entrada y al aparecer, sus subordinados le hicieron una venia.

"**Su excelencia, ya es hora"** fue el muchacho mas joven el que habló.

Mustang sonrió acercándose y le dio un golpecito en la espalda **"Vamos, Fury, no es necesaria tanta formalidad"**

"**De acuerdo, Coronel… digo, señor… ah! Mustang…"** Kain se había sonrojado un poco, nunca pensó que aquel holgazán coronel llegara tan alto y menos pensó seguir estando bajo su mando.

"**Eh, señor"** el rubio cigarro en mano se unió a la conversación **"Debe estar muy contento. Nosotros también nos alegramos por usted, al fin logró todo lo que quería, señor"**

Al de cabello azabache se le borró la sonrisa. _No, no era cierto_. Aún le faltaba _algo_ para ser completamente feliz… lo más importante. No medió palabra alguna y se subió al vehículo que lo trasladaría a HQ.

Los dos jóvenes junto a él notaron su incomodidad. No era necesario preguntar el porqué… lo sabían de sobra. La razón de aquella expresión melancólica en el rostro de Roy tenía nombre y apellido… _Riza Hawkeye_.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Todo el camino a HQ le sirvió al ex coronel para recordar todo lo acontecido en los meses previos a su nombramiento como líder máximo.

En una jugada demasiado sospechosa y junto con su promoción a General, _King_ _Bradley_ había ordenado la reasignación a _East City_ de su _Teniente Primero Riza Hawkeye._

Un golpe fríamente planeado, seguramente, para mermar su voluntad. No pudo hacer nada, porqué no podía ir en contra de su superior y mucho menos podía dejar _Central City_ en aquel momento.

De todas formas, si hubieran sido esas las intenciones de Bradley no fueron de mucha utilidad ya que aquello solo sirvió para renovar el compromiso de Mustang y aumentar la tenacidad de este en alcanzar su meta.

_Y así lo hizo._

Sólo meses después, cuando acusó a Bradley de ser el responsable de todas las guerras y muertes ocurridas en los últimos años y finalmente, enfrentarse a él en una sangrienta batalla de la que resultó vencedor, con algunas marcas y secuelas en el cuerpo y el alma.

Todavía le hervía la sangre cuando recordaba lo acontecido.

Y todavía podía recordar el sabor de los labios de la rubia y sentir sus manos arañarle la espalda y gemir su nombre como si fuera ayer.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Era de noche y llovía copiosamente.

En una habitación, el único ruido que se oía eran los golpes que daba el borde de una cama con la pared.

Allí, _Roy Mustang_ y _Riza Hawkeye_ hacían el amor frenéticamente, tal vez demasiado.

El rostro de ambos estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, o al menos esa impresión daba externamente. Pero los ojos rojos e hinchados de ambos hacían pensar que junto al sudor también había lágrimas.

Una vez alcanzado el clímax, el hombre se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la joven y dejó salir el llanto que reprimía hace rato.

Se quedaron así, abrazados y llorando. La lluvia se detuvo, dejando salir la luz de la luna. En la habitación se podía vislumbrar un montón de cajas embaladas y sobre una mesa, un boleto de tren para la mañana siguiente.

"**¿Porqué me hacen esto? ¿Porqué, porqué…?"** el pelinegro trataba de controlar los sollozos, pero no podía. Le habían encontrado el punto débil y lo estaban destrozando por dentro.

"**Roy… por favor… no te hagas esto… yo…"**. La rubia no sabía bien que hacer. Pocas veces había visto a Roy tan afectado, y mucho menos por ella. Se limitó a abrazarlo y acariciarle el cabello.

De improviso el varón se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Volvió a hablar sin mirar a su acompañante **"Prométeme algo"**. Más que una sugerencia, el tono indicaba que no había opción a escoger. Era una orden.

"**Lo que quieras".** Riza se secó las lágrimas y lo abrazó por detrás, no estaba en condiciones de negarle nada.

"**Cuando sea Furher, vas a volver y te casarás conmigo"**

La petición la sorprendió de sobremanera, pero al observar con detenimiento a su amante descubrió que no estaba bromeando. Era en serio. De verdad quería casarse con ella, tener una familia con ella, hacerla parte de su vida…

"**De acuerdo, Roy. Es una promesa"**

Cualquier cosa que la rubia quisiera decir quedó ahogada en su boca. Roy la estaba besando desesperadamente.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

El sonido de la puerta del auto abriéndose lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ya estaba en HQ y debía trabajar. Tenía un arduo y largo día por delante.

Se bajó sin prisa del automóvil, y fue recibido con honores. En verdad, en ese momento no le importaba. Sólo quería que llegara pronto la noche.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

De improviso, mientras sus subordinados lo llevaban de vuelta a su casa, Roy les pidió que lo dejaran en un parque en el centro de la ciudad. Havoc y Fury lo miraron confuso.

"_**No les estoy preguntando, es una orden"**_

A los militares no les quedó más que obedecer. Aún así, se quedaron vigilando al Furher desde cerca. Durante el día lo habían visto distraído y abatido, cosa que no era común en él y menos considerando que era su primer día como líder militar.

Sin intuir que lo observaban, Mustang se sentó en una banca y crispó los dedos, nervioso. La gente que pasaba lo miraba desconcertada, pero a él poco le importó.

"**¿Estará esperando a alguien?"** Kain Fury le preguntó en voz baja a su compañero.

"**Ah… alguna cita seguramente… este Mustang no pierde el tiempo"** Jean contestó mientras encendía un cigarro.

"**No lo creo… él se ve… deprimido" **el de lentes prosiguió **"Debe ser por la Teniente"**

"**Ah… tal vez tengas razón"** Havoc murmuró **"¿Será que esos dos tenían algo?"**

"**Falman los vio juntos varias veces, pero no supo explicar en qué…"**

"**Ah…"**

Mientras los subordinados de Roy seguían conversando animadamente, este seguía en la banca. Se había quitado la gorra y la chaqueta. Se notaba nervioso.

**'_¿Qué rayos hago aquí?'_** pensó para si mismo. _Instinto_, tal vez. Ni siquiera había acordado algo con la rubia sobre su reencuentro… ni lugar, ni día, ni hora. Pero algo lo llevó a ese lugar.

Sacó su reloj de plata y miró la hora. _**21:13 PM**_

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**21:48 PM**_

El pelinegro no se había movido, ni un solo centímetro.

_Y **no** pensaba hacerlo._

Pero… _¿y si ella no aparecía?_

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos. _No, ella no podía haberlo olvidado._

Suspiró y siguió inmóvil en el lugar.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**23:15 PM**_

Se había dormido un rato, hasta que despertó al oír unos pasos y risotadas de un grupo de jóvenes que pasó cerca. Se levantó y estiró un poco, le empezaba a doler la espalda tanto estar sentado.

Havoc y Fury se habían aburrido y optaron por marcharse. Ya sabrían de todos modos en que andaba el Furher.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

_**0:59 AM**_

Estaba empezando a hacer frío, por lo que con un poco de ramas, hojas secas y alquimia improvisó una fogata.

A esa hora, ya no se veía ni un alma en la ciudad. Si no fuera porque _él_ era el Furher, habría estado un tanto asustado.

De pronto, un fuerte ruido lo sobresaltó. _Un disparo_.

Muy lejos de asustarse, Mustang cerró los ojos y sonrió… _**'menuda forma de anunciarse'**_ pensó. Se pusó de pie y volteó.

Ahí estaba ella, _su Teniente_, junto a Black Hayate y una maleta.

"**¿No crees que me has hecho esperar demasiado?"** el pelinegro fingió molestia, aunque en el fondo se sentía el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. La recorrió con la mirada, hacia meses que no la veía.

Riza lo observó embelesada. Estaba muy guapo, tal como lo imaginaba. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Tenía miedo de que todo hubiera sido una ilusión, pero _él_ estaba ahí… _esperándola, invitándola_ _a ser parte de su vida_. **"Lo siento mucho, señor" **contestó ella con suavidad **"El tren se retrasó. Además primero fuí a HQ, pensé que estaría trabajando"**

_Sonrieron_. La angustia había pasado.

Se quedaron así un rato, a varios metros de distancia sin que ninguno atinara a acercarse. De pronto, Roy empezó a reír ruidosamente.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** la rubia lo observó divertida.

"**¿Y todavía lo pregunta, Teniente?"** el hombre arqueó una ceja **"¡Maldición Riza, ven acá de una buena vez!"**

Dejando su maleta y su perro olvidados, Riza corrió al encuentro de Roy, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó profundamente.

Estuvieron así, disfrutando de aquella caricia hasta que…

"**¡Roy!"** la joven soltó un gritito y le dio una palmada en el brazo a su acompañante cuando sintió que la mano de este había llegado a su busto.

Mustang le sonrió coqueto. **"Ok, ok… vamos a casa"**

"**Fue un largo viaje, necesito dormir un poco…"** confesó la mujer mientras recogía su maleta y a su perro que habían quedado en segundo plano.

Al escuchar la frase, el de ojos azabache se detuvo en seco. **"¿Me estas bromeando, cierto?"** reclamó en tanto se acercaba a abrazarla **"No te esperé meses para verte dormir. Como mínimo, necesito una compensación esta noche"**

"**Mañana tienes trabajo, Roy"** la joven le respondió

"**¿Y qué? Por si no lo recuerdas _yo soy el Furher_"** agregó el varón con firmeza. **"Además, **_**querida teniente**_**, en este momento tengo otra misión que cumplir. Y es de **_**importancia nacional**_**"**

"_**¿A sí?"**_ Riza lo miró curiosa, le gustaba ver a Roy de buen humor **"¿Y cual vendría siendo esa importante misión, **_**su excelencia**_**?"**

Mustang sonrió con malicia** "En este momento debo ir en búsqueda de un heredero, de un futuro nuevo Alquimista Flame… porqué no decirlo, un **_**Roy Mustang Junior**_**… ¿Me ayudarás?"**

Una extraña sensación invadió a Riza.

Roy, ese mismo que se enfadaba cada vez que alguien le insistía en que buscara una esposa, que hiciera una familia, le estaba pidiendo _un hijo_. Se le humedecieron los ojos.

"**Eh, Riza… ¿estás bien?"** el pelinegro se percató de la confusión en que había dejado a la joven. La tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara.

"**¿Hablas en serio, Roy?"** ella le acarició el rostro mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Mustang no bajó la mirada. **"Claro que sí"** no había duda en su voz.

Se volvieron a besar, ella le sonrió suave **"Esta bien, te ayudaré"**. Roy la estrechó en un abrazo y empezaron a caminar hasta su casa.

Claro, ahora no sería solo su casa… sería _su hogar_.

Ahora si era cierto, _Roy Mustang había cumplido su meta_.

**FIN**

* * *

Notas de la autora: _**Sí!!**__ Otro Royai_… vendría siendo algo así como continuación de _"La mesa y el papel"_, aunque no es necesario que lo lean. Un autoregalo por los seis años que cumplo en la página el 24 de Agosto.

Tengo varías ideas rondando mi loca cabeza, pero no quiero enfrascarme en una historia larga sin terminar la que tengo pendiente. No se preocupen, seguiré aquí escribiendo y no lo dejaré. Puede que tarde, pero todas las historias serán terminadas. :D

Por mientras, sigo leyendo el manga de FMA y viendo la serie por 2da vez para inspirarme.

Ojalá les haya gustado el fan fic… se agradecen las lecturas y los reviews!!

Yo sigo celebrando mis seis años en fanfiction . net!!

Cariños!!

De… _Lovely Flower._


End file.
